Coming Home
by Fanlady
Summary: Yaya hanya ingin Boboiboy pulang dan menemaninya malam ini. Apa permintaannya itu terlalu berlebihan? /AU/BBBxYaya/Ficlet


Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, aku cuma minjem karakternya bentar.

Warning : AU, adult!charas, married life!BoboiboyYaya, probably OOC

.

.

.

Yaya menatap layar televisi di hadapannya dengan tampang bosan. Sesekali ia meraih ke dalam kantung keripik kentang di tangannya dan meraup segenggam keripik untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Siaran berita malam yang ditayangkan di layar televisi sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuh dan juga kesepian yang dirasakan Yaya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendesah panjang.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan pulang?" gumam Yaya. Wanita berkerudung merah muda itu mengecek _handphone_ yang sejak dua jam yang lalu telah ia pelototi, berharap ada panggilan masuk. Namun ponsel pintar dari salah satu merek terkenal itu hanya bergeming.

Yaya kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sebungkus keripik telah ludes dalam waktu lima belas menit, dan kali ini Yaya ganti meraih sebuah cup es krim di atas meja yang sudah mulai meleleh. Sambil mencecap rasa coklat dan vanilla dari es krim itu, Yaya kembali memutar ingatannya ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat suami tercintanya menelepon dan mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang malam ini. _Malam lebaran ini._

.

.

.

*Flashback

" _Yaya … aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa jam keberangkatan pesawatku dan sekarang aku sudah ketinggalan pesawat. Aku akan berusaha mencari tiket baru, tapi mungkin akan sulit mendapatkan tiket penerbangan untuk hari ini karena semua orang juga berebut tiket ingin pulang …" Suara Boboiboy dari seberang telepon terdengar memelas dan juga putus asa, dan Yaya untuk ke sekian kalinya harus mengurut dada saat menghadapi keteledoran sang suami._

" _Iya, iya, baiklah. Aku mengerti …" gumam Yaya. Ia tak ingin terdengar terlalu kecewa agar Boboiboy tidak terlalu merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yaya jelas saja merasa sangat kecewa. Ini hari terakhir di bulan Ramadhan, yang artinya besok sudah lebaran, dan Boboiboy berjanji ia akan bisa pulang dari dinas luar kotanya sebelum malam ini. Tapi lagi-lagi pria yang telah menjadi suami Yaya selama satu tahun belakangan itu menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jam keberangkatannya sendiri?_

" _Yaya … aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Boboiboy merasa semakin bersalah mendengar nada kecewa dari Yaya, dan ia benar-benar merutuki sifat pelupanya. Tapi untuk saat ini tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain berharap msaih ada tiket tersisa baginya untuk pulang ke Kuala Lumpur. " Seandainya aku bisa terbang pulang sekarang aku pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa … Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yaya …"_

" _Ya, tidak apa-apa, Boboiboy. Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir, aku bisa melewatkan malam ini sendirian, tidak apa-apa …" kata Yaya._

" _Jangan, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan malam sendirian. Aku akan menelepon Ying supaya menemanimu, ya?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Ying."_

" _Kalau begitu tunggulah. Aku pasti akan pulang malam ini, aku janji," kata Boboiboy sungguh-sungguh._

 _Yaya tersenyum kecil mendengar kesungguhan Boboiboy dan ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."_

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yaya melirik ke arah jam dinding rumahnya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ekspresinya semakin terlihat cemberut. Suara kembang api yang saling bersahutan di luar dan juga gema takbir sama sekali tak membantu memperbaiki suasa hatinya.

"Kau bilang akan pulang malam ini! Ini sudah jam berapa, Boboiboy?! Kau mau pulang jam berapa?!" Yaya berteriak frustasi ke bantal sofa yang didekapnya erat. "Dasar Boboiboy bodoh! Tidak usah pulang saja sekalian sana! Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu lagi kalau kau pulang!" gerutu Yaya sambil memukuli bantal yang tak berdosa itu.

Yaya kemudian memandangi ponselnya yang masih betah berdiam diri dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Huweee, Boboiboy … Cepatlah pulang …"

Akhirnya setelah lelah menangis dan melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada semua bantal sofa yang berada dalam jangkauannya, Yaya pun jatuh tertidur. Acara musik yang ditayangkan di televisi menjadi lagu tidur baginya, ditambah suara-suara kembang api dan petasan yang juga melatar-belakangi malam di luar.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dari pintu depan rumahnya mengusik ketentraman tidur Yaya. Kedua netra coklatnya terbuka dan otomatis melirik jam dinding. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Suara-suara di luar tak lagi terdengar seberisik tadi, hanya berupa beberapa suara samar.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tubuh masih digayuti kantuk, Yaya melangkah terseok-seok menuju pintu depan. Terdengar suara klik pelan saat Yaya membuka kunci dan kemudian menguak daun pintu lebar-lebar. Angin malam membuatnya kedua matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Tapi sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya lah yang benar-benar membuat Yaya terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Aku pulang," kata Boboiboy dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Yaya hanya berkedip-kedip pelan selama beberapa saat, seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Lalu ia kemudian menghambur ke arah Boboiboy yang telah merentangkan tangan lebar dan terisak kecil.

"Selamat datang …"

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **I really need some Boboya fluffs, so I decided to make one! /gakusahsokenglishlu**

 **Ini cuma ide dadakan yang muncul di malam lebaran, diketik dua hari yang lalu, dan baru bisa publish hari ini orz**

 **Ah, yang penting aku udah puas sama hasilnya. Semoga kalian juga sukaa~**

 **Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Mind to review?**

 **p.s. ngomong-ngomong, di bawah masih ada tambahan, lho**

.

.

.

 _Extra_

Boboiboy meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan juga jas yang dipakainya selama penerbangan tadi. Yaya membantunya membuka dasi dan juga menawarkan untuk membawa tas dan jas Boboiboy ke kamar.

"Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" tawar Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk lelah. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan terbelalak melihat bungkusan makanan yang bertebaran di atas meja. Tiga cup es krim, dua bungkus _potato chip_ yang sudah kosong, dan juga beberapa bungkusan cemilan lain.

"Yaya, kau yang menghabiskan semua ini?" tanya Boboiboy takjub.

"Yep," sahut Yaya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur dan memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Seingatku kau tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini," Boboiboy masih memandang tak percaya semua bungkusan makanan yang berserakan di hadapannya.

"Yaaah, aku tadi bosan dan juga lapar saat menunggumu pulang," kata Yaya sambil menggaruk pipi malu. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Boboiboy dan menyeringai kecil. "Tapi kurasa mungkin itu karena …"

Boboiboy terkejut saat Yaya meraih tangannya dan meletakkannya di perut sang istri. Yaya tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut wajah bingung Boboiboy.

Yaya kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku hamil, Boboiboy …"

.

.

.

fin


End file.
